


Smoke Rings

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: Word prompt for fictober - cigarettes.MSR AngstSet between IWTB and the Revival S10





	Smoke Rings

Mulder has always known Scully smoked on the sly, on those days when he or a case or her life became to much to bear. She didn't keep things from him but this was her secret, her sanctuary and he could never bring himself to break that confidence.  
He always knew when it happened even before he could smell the sweet scent of cloves and tobacco that lingered on her clothes and in her hair. There would be a look just before her 'I'm fine’ in response to his question, ‘Are you alright?’ a look of utter despair or maybe longing for something that is always just out of reach.  
Scully had her hiding places, her secret spots that she was sure Mulder knew nothing about. The large tree planter across the street from the main entrance of the Hoover building or the loading dock on the north side were her favorites but roadside gas station restrooms and dumpsters behind random motor lodges worked too.  
Early on, Scully's 'breaks' were few and far between. Quick lapses to settle her nerves when she didn't want him to see how shaken she really was but three, four or five years in and it wasn't just mutants or Mulder's crazy theories that drove her to the occasional cigarette but rather abductions, bees, Diana and the heart wrenching sadness her association with him had brought.  
Mulder tried to ease her mind on days he knew were particularly hard. He wanted to tell her to let him in, that she didn't need to hide her feelings behind smoke rings but instead he was on his best behavior. He brought her green tea and dark chocolate. He would order takeout and show up at her apartment just as Scully finished her bath. Sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't but Mulder always tried.

 

It had been years since Mulder thought about Scully smoking. Once they became lovers he figured she worked out any lingering frustrations she had with him or her life in the bedroom and by all accounts he believed she stopped, until today.  
Mulder realizes it's been days since he's seen her and at this point he's not sure if she has even been home. For weeks now, she has been staying at the hospital during the week, she tells him because what's the point of coming home if he won't leave his office or shave or even bathe.  
The final straw he figures was last month when Scully came home early, made dinner and sat at the table alone for an hour before throwing everything, including the dishes in the trash. It took him two days to realize it was their anniversary and instead of apologizing or asking for help or trying to get better for himself and for her, he drank a fifth of whiskey and passed out on the porch.  
So much for trying, Mulder, he thought, as he pulled himself up off the old green couch in his office and went to find her.  
Scully slips past him and his nose twitches at the strange but familiar scent of cloves and tobacco. He had been in his office when she came in and headed upstairs. He wants to tell her he loves her, he wants to ease her mind but he just stands in the open doorway of his sanctuary. She's in the living room now taking a few pictures off the bookshelf. Mulder blinks and rubs his eyes wondering what is happening. Why would she be taking pictures?  
“Hey Scully, you alright?”  
She stops, pauses a beat then turns to face him. Mulder swallows at the look of utter defeat or longing, he's not sure which, in her eyes. In a second it's gone and Scully heads for the front door, suitcase in hand.  
He watches her pull the front door open and step out, a slight hesitation before continuing. In that moment he sees her left hand on the doorknob. Her pale fingers wrapped lightly around the cool metal and it hits him, her wedding ring is missing.  
“Scully?” he calls. Panic evident in his voice, certainly more emotion than he's shown in years.  
She steps the rest of the way out and pulls the door behind her, just before it latches her hears.  
“I'm fine, Mulder.”


End file.
